


bandits and blood

by GxmerGurl



Series: Fair Game Short Stories [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Idk how to tag anymore, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lucky Charms, M/M, Memories, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, References to Depression, Repressed Memories, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxmerGurl/pseuds/GxmerGurl
Summary: Acknowledging and moving on with your past is hard, when it hurts to think about and do it all alone.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	bandits and blood

The ride back up to Atlas was quiet, as just the quiet roaring of the engine was heard. It felt tedious and longer than it actually was to both of them. And it was concerning Clover.

Normally the other would chat about anything to fill the silence between them, and it was always welcomed by the other. He loved listening to Qrow, about whatever it was he was talking about. He hated silence, as it made him fidget after a while as he didn’t have anything to concentrate on. But he himself didn’t know what to say, because he noticed something was off.

It wasn’t just that Qrow wasn’t talking, it was something else. He seemed off. _Who could blame him, after the catastrophic turn their mission had taken?_

He looked over at Qrow, who was sitting next to him, as the setting sun framed his tired features through the small windows. Qrow looked down at his hands, looking as though he was deep in thought.

Their mission was to talk some sense into some bandits that were squatting in a few of the abandoned houses in one of the outskirts of Mantle. They were dangerous, as they robbed people as well as assault them whenever they didn’t quite cooperate and hand over their bags. They killed and robbed, and it was causing unrest.

As the transport slowly landed, he slowly placed his hand on Qrow’s shoulder, making the other blink a few times, before he looked up at Clover. Said man just nodded to the opening door, before he got up slowly.

-

Stepping out they realized that their landing just so happened to align with the transport of team RWBY’s, as the kids got out, Ruby was in the middle of telling a wild story, telling by her wild hand movements.

As the kids looked at them, he saw how they were taken aback by the state they were in. Once Ruby realized that he team mates were looking at something, or rather someone, she looked at them, eyes widening in shock. “By the brothers! Uncle Qrow _what_ happened?” she asked, rushing over to her uncle. _So, Clovers worry wasn’t fully unreasonable._

Qrow just chuckled nervously, slowly patting the top of Ruby’s head as she hugged him close. “Don’t worry about me kiddo. There were just a few close calls here and there, nothing wild.” _What an understatement_ , but Clover knew that Qrow didn’t want to worry his niece any further.

“ _Well then don’t do that.”_ Came the muffled answer, as the rest of team RWBY walked closer.

Qrow looked at the ground, and chuckled a bit “Well someone has to do those dirty missions that your team isn’t cut out for yet.”

Clover knew exactly what he meant by that. James knew how dangerous the mission could turn if things went downhill. That’s why he assigned the mission to them. Those children wouldn’t be able to do the things they did with great hesitation, and asking such things from children is inhumane.

The blood on their clothes wasn’t theirs; at least not for the most part. And that was what the academies don’t teach you. _That sometimes its either kill or be killed_.

“Well,” Yang said, one hand on her sisters’ shoulder, as Ruby let go of Qrow “, we just want you to be careful. _Both_ of you.” She looked from Qrow to Clover, and Clover couldn’t contain the warm smile.

“We will be. But for now, I think it is best for us to go and rest and clean up.” Clover said, one hand slowly placed on Qrow’s shoulder, making the man look at him.

“Of course, we will see you later.” Weiss said, slightly pulling on Ruby’s cape, trying to get her to move along with the rest of her team. She just hugged Qrow again, before following her team into the academy.

-

Clover closed the door behind him, before he turned towards Qrow again “Qrow.” The man turned around and Clover sighed “Are you alright?”

Qrow looked away, before looking at Clover again “Sure. Why wouldn’t I be?” he turned around, slowly getting out of his blood-stained clothes, actively avoiding to face Clover.

“You just seemed in thought and…awfully quiet by your standards.” He said, worry more visible in his voice than he would like to admit.

Qrow stopped in the middle of his movements, before letting his shoulders sink and look back at Clover “It’s been a long day. No need to worry about me there, pretty boy.” He said as he started to walk towards the bathroom “I’m gonna shower. Feel as filthy as those bandits looked.” And before Clover could answer the man was out of the room.

\--

As soon as the door was shut Qrow left out a deep shaky breath that he didn’t know he was holding. He let his clothes fall to the ground and his forehead fell against the door, watching out so Clover wouldn’t hear it.

His hands were shaking and he felt cold shivers go through him.

 ** _‘Feel as filthy as those bandits looked’_** his own words echoed in his ears.

_Well no wonder, he was one after all. Born and raised, and he could never deny his heritage. He was a Branwen. A dirty bandit at heart._

He looked at himself in the mirror, before he let the rest of his clothes fall onto the floor and he stepped into the shower, making sure that the water was pretty much boiling him. He sighed and let his head fall against the cold ties and he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

_He could have ended up like they did. He was like that once. Grew up like them. Walked and talked like them. Helped them loot and murder, before he could even wrap his head around the concept of it. He learned how to hold a weapon as soon as he was able to walk._

_He was supposed to be a killer. Because he was one of them, if he wanted to deny it or not._

His back hit the cold tiles as he let himself slip down the shower wall, looking at his hands, before he curled them to fists.

_Brutal. That was the best words to describe them. To describe his family. If you showed any signs of being hesitant, being soft, they would make you pay. ‘ **Teach a lesson’** you won’t forget. A lesson you are not able to forget, because the signs are always there, worn on the body. _

_He remembers every damn thing from that time, because he was never able to heal. The wounds they inflicted healed, but the scars always remained. Mental and physical. But he never learned what they beat into him. He tried to but failed. He was starting to realize what had been happening to him once he was at beacon and met Tai and Summer, along with Ozpin._

_Him and Raven were different. But it only started to show at beacon._

Qrow closed his eyes.

_He could try to move on, but he would always remain a bandit. A filthy murderer. Just like the people he killed today. They weren’t that different to the Branwen tribe, but what difference could there be between bandit tribes. It all boiled down to the same._

-

Once his skin turned red and started to burn, he got out and dried himself off. An annoyed sigh escaped him as he saw that he didn’t bring clean clothes, because he was too focused to keep calm in front of Clover.

So, he wrapped the towel around his waist and picked his clothes up and put them in the washing machine, not turning it on yet.

After that he opened the door slowly and looked around, but not seeing Clover anywhere. Once he opened the bedroom door, he found the man again, who had just put on a new shirt. His eyes and smile were soft and had that loving touch and it was that expression he only gave Qrow, and every time it made his heart beat a little faster.

 _So why couldn’t he open up to him about that? About his bandit years? About those early years of his life?_ Clover had been nothing but accepting and always listened to him with an open mind and open arms.

Clover seemed to see that he was thinking again, as he walked closer and slowly put his arms around the other man, which Qrow returned almost immediately. “Whatever it is that is on your mind or is hurting you right now, just know that I am here for you. I am here to listen and be there for you. But most importantly, I am here to stay. I’m not leaving, Qrow.”

Qrow sighed against the other man’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“I can tell its got something to do with the mission, and while I don’t want to pressure you, I would never want to pressure you into telling me what is going on inside your head, but I just want to know if I can help. I hate seeing you hurting and not being able to punch whoever made you feel that way.”

Qrow escaped a small chuckle at that and he slowly let go of his boyfriend. The man looked into his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. Qrow noticed how Clovers eyes were slipping down to his collarbone, and he knew why. His smile slowly faded and he looked at him with fresh surfaced worry.

His surprisingly soft fingers slowly traced over one of the bigger scars he had, that went from his collarbone to his ribs. And the way the others brows furrowed and the way Clover just wanted to help him; it made his last walls break.

“You know I…” he sighed, Clover stopping his fingers for a second and looking into his wine-red eyes “…I grew up with bandits. My family…well… _’family’_ …were bandits and…” another sigh escaped his lips “…I could see myself o their side just as easily as on the other with you.”

“Qrow…you are nothing like them.” Clover said with a calm voice, processing what was said and listening to Qrow. He was still softly caressing the others collarbone with his thumb.

“I am a born bandit and when it comes down to it, I will always be one. Just as soon as people hear my name, I’m immediately the bandit son and filthy murderer.”

“You are more than a name. You are your own person. People who reduce you to rumors and things that they heard are ignorant and not worth your concerns” Clover looked into Qrow’s eyes.

Qrow sighed and Clover let his hand rest on Qrow’s bare shoulder “Qrow, I can’t even fathom how hard this all must have been for you today, and would I have known then I would have suggested differently to the General. I never wanted to remember you of things you’d rather forget. I’m sorry I put you through that.”

Qrow shook his head with a small smile on his lips “No Clover don’t…don’t say that. None of that is your fault and how should you have known. It’s alright I just…I thought I was over it and moved on from that part of my life but…guess I’m not there yet.”

“Well, you don’t have to go through any of that alone. Not anymore.” Clover said with that sweet smile of his that always melted Qrow’s heart.

“Guess I got lucky for once huh?” Qrow said halfheartedly, a small smile still on his lips.

Clover rolled his eyes, smile never leaving his lips “How about the lucky boy gets dressed again, because we don’t want you to catch a cold, and he then joins me on the sofa while I prepare us some tea. Might be more comfortable than standing here. Then we will continue this…if you want.”

Qrow nodded and as Clover began to leave, Qrow stopped him with a light touch to the shoulder. Clover stopped and turned around, looking at Qrow. Qrow smiled and softly kissed the others cheek “ _Thank you Clover.”_

Qrow saw how the man blushed the slightest bit at that and just knowing he wasn’t alone with his past anymore comforted him. He had this amazing man at his side, and whenever something came up to the surface again, _they_ would try and resolve it.

_He wasn’t a lone bandit anymore._

_He was a man. A huntsman. But more importantly, he was Clovers man._

**Author's Note:**

> I am back, yes. It has been a while and with everything going on in the world at the moment, I really need this to kind of ground myself? I often put my own experiences into story form so I can see it from a different perspective which makes it easier to deal with. I might start posting on here more regulary again, even though I worry that this ship might be (kinda) dead? I hope not. 
> 
> Please everyone, stay safe.


End file.
